Cinta Di Musim Panas
by Tori Piya
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, akhirnya bisa menyadari perasaan lawannya ketika mereka berkibur ke Kyūshū. Ketika Sasuke mabuk berat dan tak ingat apa hal yang mereka bicarakan. Special fic for SasuNaru Day


**Sumarry:**

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sama-sama tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, akhirnya bisa menyadari perasaan lawannya ketika mereka berkibur ke Kyūshū. Ketika Sasuke mabuk berat dan tak ingat apa hal yang mereka bicarakan. bagaimanakah dengan Naruto?

**NARUTO(C)MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**CINTA DI MUSIM PANAS**

**SPECIAL FIC FOR SASUNARU DAY**

**~Tori-chan Nadeshiko~**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Enjoy it!  
**

**

* * *

**

Di sebuah Negara yang jauh di sana, hidup seorang anak laki-laki periang dengan semangatnya yang begitu khas membara. Rambutnya yang pirang cerah serasi dengan mata biru langitnya. Senyuman sehangat mentari menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Kombinasi yang mampu menggoyahkan iman para gadis maupun pria yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali seorang bocah Uchiha bungsu.

Pagi yang cerah ini mereka gunakan untuk menentukan tujuan libur akhir pekan. Sekumpulan remaja tanggung yang menjalin hubungan yang begitu akrab. Saling bersenda gurau di tengah-tengah keseriusan mereka. Membuat siapa pun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah polah mereka.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana? Aku mulai bosan!" Tanya si bocah pirang.

"Bagaimana kalau memancing?" ujar Sai, seorang pemuda dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Dua minggu yang lalu kita 'kan sudah memancing, sedangkan minggu kemarin kita sudah out bond." Protes seseorang dengan sepasang tattoo segi tiga menghiasi sepasang pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke villa ku yang ada di Kyūshū? Memang sangat sempit sih, tapi kurasa cukup untuk kita bertujuh." Kali ini gantian seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencuat khasnya yang ambil suara.

"Memang seberapa sempit villamu itu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya hanya ada sepuluh kamar, dua ruang tamu, dua kolam renang, beberapa ruangan lainnya, dan satu pantai pribadi." Ucapnya begitu datar, sedangkan yang lain hanya tercengang berjamaah.

"Ya ya, sangat sempit. Uchiha memang punya penilaian dan selera yang terlalu tinggi." Gumam Naruto.

"Kau bicara apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto berbicara tak jelas.

"Ah, tidak…tidak!"

"Baiklah, besok kita berkumpul di rumah Sasuke jam delapan pagi." Gaara telah memutuskan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Mereka saling memberi salam perpisahan sebelum benar-benar berpisah.

**

* * *

**Keenam remaja itu sudah siap untuk berangkat ke tempat tujuan mereka. Hanya tinggal seorang saja yang belum datang. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan berkumpul tepat pukul delapan. Terlambat memang menjadi hobinya selama ini.

"Hosh..hosh..Maaf teman-teman, aku kesiangan!" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"Ayo Naruto, kita segera berangkat!" ajak Kiba yang sama berisiknya dengan Naruto.

"Baik baik." Sambil berlari kecil menuju mobil mini van yang akan menjadi kendaran mereka.

"Kau lama sekali Dobe, merepotkan saja!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada kesal menghiasi pengucapannya.

"Kenapa kau sewot sih, Teme? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf. Aku tahu kau benci padaku, tapi tidak usah galak-galak! Huh." Bentak Naruto sembari memalingkan muka dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah bertengkar! Ayo kita berangkat!." Ucap Gaara melerai pertengkaran kecil itu dan menarik lengan Naruto.

"Gaara memang yang paling baik padaku."

'Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, Naruto. Malah sebaliknya.' Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Perjalanan begitu ramai dan menyenangkan di dalam mini van. Canda tawa tak terelakkan dalam perjalanan panjang itu. Saking asyiknya, tak terasa mereka telah sampai di sebuah villa megah dengan pantai indah di depannya. Satu per satu dari mereka turun sekedar untuk menikmati hembusan angin pantai dan lembutnya pasir pantai.

"Uwaaah, cantiknya! Aku ingin berenang." Celoteh seorang bocah pirang.

"Kamarnya di mana, Sasuke? Aku ingin tidur." Tanya Shikamaru ogah-ogahan sembari menguap, menandakan dia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Aku juga." Timpal Neji yang sedari tadi tidak terdengar suaranya sejak turun dari mobil.

"Masuk saja, pilih yang kalian suka!"

"Kalian ini 'kan dari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa mau istirahat?" Tanya Kiba yang begitu bersemangat sejak turun dari mobil.

"Aku mengantuk, merepotkan!" terang Shikamaru.

"Dasar pemalas!"

"Biarkan dia mereka tidur, agar kita bisa pesta sake malam ini." Ujar Sai yang sedang mengorek –orek pasir pantai. Entah apa yang dicarinya.

"Sa-sake? Kita 'kan masih di bawah umur." Tanya Naruto amat shock.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak kuat minum sake, hm?" goda Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya.

"Te-tentu saja aku kuat. Memangnya kau apa?" elak Naruto dengan lagaknya yang sok.

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Naruto, kita sekamar ya?" Tanya Gaara yang lagi-lagi melerai percekcokan kecil dua pemuda itu.

"Tidak boleh! Ada banyak kamar, kalian tidak boleh sekamar! Aku tidak mau ada hal-hal aneh di villa ku." Cepat-cepat Sasuke melarang rencana Gaara.

"Aturan macam apa itu? Lagi pula kami hanya tidur, tidak akab melakukan apa-apa!" protes Naruto.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau berpikir macam-macam, Sasuke?" sindir Gaara.

"Te-tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah." Naruto menyerah dengan tuan muda yang super keras kepala.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Gaara juga menyukai Naruto sejak lama. Entah mengapa hatinya selalu sesak jika melihat Gaara dan Naruto begitu akrab. Jantungnya bagai ditusuk ribuan belati bersamaan. Sejak dia menyadari perasaan ini, dia begitu gugup untuk berada di dekat pria pirang itu. Memabayangkan senyumannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya bekerja tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Namun, dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk mengucapkan perasaannya pada yang bersangkutan. Dia terlalu takut untuk ditolak, terlalu takut untuk dibenci, dan terlalu takut untuk dijauhi. Susah baginya untuk mengucapkan kata 'suka' pada pria itu. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi kacau.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang mereka di kamar masing-masing, sebagian dari mereka sepakat untuk bermain di pantai. Sekedar untuk berkejar-kejaran atau bermain air. Naruto, Kiba dan Sai sedang asyik berkejar-kejaran dan saling menyipratkan air laut ke satu sama lain. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara memutuskan untuk duduk bersebelahan.

"Taukah kau? Naruto itu begitu semangat dan periang." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap pria yang disukainya.

"Hn, iya juga sih." Jawab Sasuke yang juga menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Penuh perhatian dan sabar." Lanjut Gaara dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajah dinginnya.

"Hah?" respon Sasuke yang merasa pendengarannya agak terganggu.

"Suka kesepian dan juga kembut." Ucap Gaara tetap menatap Naruto.

"Haaah?" pekik Sasuke yang yakin bahwa pendengarannya belum rusak.

'Apa mata anak ini rabun atau dia mabuk? Meskipun aku juga menyukai Naruto, tapi pandanganku tidak sekacau dia.' Batin Sasuke yang masih shock dengan pendapat Gaara barusan.

"Hey, ayo kita kembali! Sudah hampir gelap." Ajak Naruto dan yang lainnya. Rupanya acara kejar-kejaran mereka telah usai.

"Hn."

**

* * *

**Berulang kali Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hal itu yang berkali-kali dia lakukan di dalam kamar. Rasa delisah sedang menyerangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini dia harus minum sake. Padahal umurnya belum cukup. Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Tentu saja tak ada yang tahu.

Tok tok tok!

"Naruto cepat turun! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" ajak Gaara yang tetap berada di luar kamar. Takut kalau-kalau dia masuk dan Naruto sedang tak berbusana, bisa menggoyahkan imannya.

"I-iya. Aku segera turun."

Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru dan Naruto telah duduk bersama di ruang keluarga. Beberapa botol sake dan makanan ringan telah tertata rapi di atas meja Kristal setempat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis Naruto. Dan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya menyadari gelagat si pirang itu. Seringai jahil muncul di sepasang bibir tipisnya.

"Kau takut, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ka-kau bicara apa sih, Teme? Tentu saja tidak!" sangkal Naruto berusaha untuk meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau mabuk aku tak mau tanggung!"

"Terserah kau saja."

Si Inuzuka muda membuka botol pertama dan menuangkannya merata ke masing-masing gelas yang tersedia. Semuanya meneguk tanpa ragu isi di dalam gelas itu. Seolah itu hanyalah air putih yang mereka minum sehabis olah raga. Sedangkan Naruto, dia amat ragu-ragu hingga satu tegukkan berhasil dia telan. Panas, pahit, keras, manis dan lainnya membaur menjadi satu di tenggorokannya. Sedikit terbatuk dan mengambil perhatian personil yang lain.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Gaara penuh oerhatian.

"A-aku hanya tersedak. Ya tersedak!" terang Naruto dengan menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya.

"Tersedak atau tersedak?" goda Sasuke pada si kepala pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tersedak, Teme!"

Entah berapa botol yang mereka habiskan. Yang diketahui hanya ada beberapa botol kaca kosong berserakkan. Sampah-sampah plastik tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Sehebat apakah pesta mereka, hingga membuat pemuda-pemuda tampan itu terlihat begitu berantakan. Semuanya telah terlelap tak sadarkan diri. Ya tidak semuanya, hanya dua orang pemuda yang tersisa. Yang satunya mabuk berat dan yang satunya hanya mabuk ringan. Beruntung Naruto tidak banyak minum, hanya dua gelas yang dikonsumsinya. Beruntung? Mungkin hanya untuk saat ini.

Sasuke yang telah mabuk berat, merangkak perlahan ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya sudah merah merona, matanya memancarkan rasa ingin memangsa siapa saja. Apalagi pada pemuda yang dicintainya sedari dulu. Kesadarannya sudah tak tersisa, hanya naluri yang menjalankan gerak tubuhnya. Naruto yangmenyadari gelagat tak jelas pada Sasuke, perlahan mundur dengan menggeser posisi duduknya. Mundur dan mundur. Yang satunya lagi maju dan terus maju mendekat. Hingga punggung Naruto terantuk oleh meja. Menandakan dirinya benar-benar terpojok. Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh arti. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah si pirang. Hembusan nafas dua insane itu menyatu dalam satu irama. Naruto yang wajahnya merona akibat efek sake, semakin merona akibat tingkah Sasuke. Hingga bibir mereka bersatu dalam ciuman hangat.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut. Saling membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Hingga sang Uchiha bungsu mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. Menarik wajah tampannya menjauh dari wajah manis Naruto. Hingga deru nafas mereka kembali bersatu.

"Te-teme?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Dobe. Lama, lama sekali aku menyukaimu." Gumam Sasuke sembari merebahkan kepalanya di bahu sang Uzumaki muda.

"Se-sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata penasaran dengan pernyataan cinta Teme-nya.

"Sejak pertama kita berjumpa."

"A-aku juga menyukaimu."

"…"

"Meskipun kau suka sekali memarahiku."

"…"

"Tapi menurutku kau istimewa, Teme."

"…"

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"…"

"Teme?"

"Zzzz!" si tampan telah menyelami alam mimpinya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terjaga sendirian.

"Kenapa malah tertidur. Bodoh!" gerutu Naruto.

Terpaksa Naruto menggendong tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya di punggungnya. Dia tak mau membiarkan pria istimewa itu tidur di lantai. Meskipun berat dia tetap berusaha sendirian. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang seolah mau melompat keluar lewat mulutnya. Hingga mereka sampai di depan kamar utama milik Sasuke. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kayu itu, masuk dan merebahkan pria dalam gendongannya di kasur besar.

Padahal matanya sudah sedari tadi terasa pedas. Nyawanya tinggal separuh untuk tetap terjaga. Dia terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Sehingga diputuskannya untuk ikut berbaring di ranjang raksasa itu. Terlelap di samping seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**

* * *

**Mentari pagi menyusup ke dalam sebuah kamar yang amat luas, melalui celah gorden yang tersingkap. Membagikan kehangatan bagi semua penghuni planet bumi. Menyinari seluruh permukan bumi. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mendapatkan secercah sinar silau itu. Membuatnya tersadar dari lelapnya.

Perlahan matanya terbuka. Mengerjap-kerjap berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana nyaman itu. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah senyumas seorang pemuda tampan. Menyambut sang pangeran tidur yang telah terjaga.

"Selamat pagi, Dobe?" sapa si pemilik senyum menawan.

"Hah? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" teriaknya terkejut.

"Kau sendiri yang masuk ke kamarku!" jawabnya santai dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan kirinya.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menandakan dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda ceroboh di hadapannya. Dan seringai licik muncul di sepasang bibir tipisnya.

"Memang apa yang kita lakukan semalam, Dobe?" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Membuat si pirang merona akut.

"Te-teme BODOOOH!" Teriak Naruto sembari melempar bantal bulu angsa ke wajah Sasuke dan beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sial, aku tidak ingat apa-apa." Gerutu Sasuke.

**

* * *

**Seorang pemuda manis berjalan sendirian di pantai. Kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. Setelah dia susah-susah mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya, yang bersangkutan malah melupakan kejadian tadi malam. Siapa yang ridak akan jengkel?

"Teme sialan!" geramnya sambil menendang-nendang pasir lembut yang dipijaknya.

"Susah-susah aku menyatakan perasaanku, tapi dia malah menggodaku." Ucapnya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"TEME BODOOOH!" teriaknya di alam terbuka.

Meluapkan segala emosinya dengan berteriak pada pantai. Menghanyutkan segala kekesalannya yang akan terbawa hembusan angin. Melampiaskan keluh kesahnya pada deburan ombak yang sesekali menyentuh betisnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, Dobe?"

"Hah?" Naruto terkejut dan refleks menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini ikut berbaur dengan segarnya air laut.

"Apa pedulimu?" Tanya bocah emosional itu ketus.

"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Semalam pasti aku benar-benar mabuk." Ucapnya sambil memandang ke laut lepas. Menikmati sensasi nikmat saat angin memanjakan kulit halusnya. Angin yang menerbangkan rambut lembutnya. Membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan di mata Naruto, dan sontak mambuat wajah Naruto kembali memerah.

'Dia benar-benar lupa ya? Aku akan mengatakannya lagi kalau aku sudah siap saja.' Batin Naruto dengan kepalanya yang agak sedikit tertunduk.

"Sudah lupakan saja! Lebih baik terima ini!" Naruto mencipratkan air ke wajah Sasuke dan beranjak kabur dari tempatnya.

"Awas kau, Dobe! Kemari kau!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto yang agak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kejar-kejaran kecil terjadi di antara dua pemuda itu. Canda tawa yang terdengar begitu bahagia. Saling mencipratkan air laut ke wajah lawannya. Bercanda bersama bagai anak kecil yang pertama kali merasakan kebahagian. Begitu menyenangkan melihat tingkah polah Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu. Bebagi kebahagiaan satu sama lain.

"Sudah! Aku lelah..hosh..hosh.." ucap Naruto yang sudah basah kuyup akibat cipratan air laut. Sehingga terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Sasuke.

"Hanya segitu saja, Dobe? Hosh..hosh.." ejek Sasuke yang juga sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Kau juga sudah kuwalahan seperti itu!" kini Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di pasir diikuti Sasuke yang juga membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto.

Sunyi. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Menikmati angin yang masih setia berhembus. Sesekali terdengar kicauan burung yang menambah suasana nyaman pada mereka. Seolah-olah mereka sedang merasakan nikmatnya surge dunia.

"Mana yang lain?" Tanya Naruto yang memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

"Sepetinya mereka masih teler."

"Oh, begitu ya?" ucap Naruto sembari bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan Sasuke hanya terduduk di pasir.

Naruto kembali menuju pantai. Ingin sekali lagi merasakan segarnya air di pantai Kyūshū. Hingga tak menyadari ada seekor ular laut yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu segera berlari kea rah Naruto dan menarik tubuhnya. Hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dan terbaring di pasir. Naruto menindih tubuh kekar Sasuke yang hangat. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi nyaman tersebut. Hingga Naruto bangkit dan kembali ke bibir pantai sambil tertawa tak jelas.

'Jantungku hampir copot, apa dia tidak syok?' batin Sasuke dengan wajah yang pucat karena kejadian barusan. Sedangkan yang hamper celaka malah tertawa dengan riangnya.

'Jantungku bisa keluar kalau aku masih dalam dekapannya.' Batin Naruto yang berusaha mengalihkan suasana mendebarkan barusan.

**

* * *

**Sudah beberapa hari sejak para pemuda itu berlibut di villa Sasuke. Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto selalu menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya selalu memerah jika berhadapan langsung dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke menyadari gelagat aneh dari pujaan hatinya. Apakah dia telah melakukan hal yang memalukan pada Dobe-nya. Beribu pertanyaan muncul di benakknya.

Dan pada suatu hari, mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di taman belakang sekolah yang terkenal sangat sepi. Naruto yang hendak menghindar dari hadapan Sasuke, malah ditarik tangannya oleh Uchiha tesebut. Melarang si pirang untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar?" tanyanya lirih.

"A-mm.." Naruto tak mampu menjawabnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Apa saat aku mabuk aku melakukan hal yang meresahkan hatimu? Seperti perasaanku misalnya?" ucap Sasuke langsung pada pokok permasalahannya.

Bocah Uzumaki itu hanya mampu terdiam. Wajahnya yang sudah memanas, kini semakin memerah semurna. Menandakan bahwa Sasuke menebak-nebak hal yang benar-benar terjadi. Dia mengagguk dengan malu-malu. Dan senyum tulus tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku merasakan hal yang sama padamu." Jelasnya agak sedikit malu-malu.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tembak Sasuke langsung.

"Ti-tidak mau!"

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintaiku juga?" Tanya Sasuke karena terkejut.

"Karena kau pasti yang jadi seme."

"Pft…Bwahahaha." Pecahlah tawa Sasuke yang berusaha ditahannya.

"Kenapa tertawa bodoh?" gerutu Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Haha..maaf maaf!" ucap Sasuke yang masih geli dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Berhenti tertawa!"

"Baiklah. Apa ada seme yang lebih kecil dari ukenya?" Tanya Sasuke diikuti gelengan dari Naruto.

"Apakah ada seme yang tidak lebih berwibawa disbanding semenya?" Naruto menggeleng lagi.

"Dan yang terpenting, apa ada seme yang lebih manis dari semenya?" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah sudah cukup jelas, bukan?" kali ini di jawab dengan anggukan penu semangat dari Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang kau suka dari ku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Aduuh." ucap Sasuke sambil menjambak pelan rambut ravennya. "padahal kau ini tukang makan, tebal muka, sama sekali tidak ada sifat manis-manisnya…"

"Hah?" merasa dihina Naruto memajukan bibir mungilnya. Menandakan dia begitu dongkol.

"…tapi dengan sikapmu itu aku merasa cocok denganmu." Dan wajah tidak menyenangkan Naruto berubah menjadi wajah yang merona.

"Kita pacaran?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan hubungan mereka sekarang.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang begitu manis.

Manisnya senyuman Naruto, membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk mencium bibir menggoda itu. Hanya kecupan ringan yang terjadi pada mereka. Ciuman singkat dan hangat, membuat pelakunya merasa begitu nyaman satu sama lain. Dan Naruto kembali merona setelah ciuman manis itu terlepas.

"Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menyerangmu?"

"Gyaaa!"

**OMAKE**

Beribu terimakasih telah berkenan membaca fic aneh ini. Susah payah aku mendapatkan ide ini, butuh semedi 7hari 7malam (halah).

Tidak banya bicara,

Mind To Review? please!


End file.
